


Kiss and Make Up.

by malfoible



Series: personal writing challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Kiss and Make Up.

Draco had been sulking for four days…sulking, moaning, complaining…

“Draco for fucks sake shut up…you were invited…your name is on the invitation…weeks ago,  
when it first came, you said the last place on earth you would ever go was…”

Draco but in…  
“Yes… but I didn’t think you would go without me..”

“Another Weasley wedding, your very words Draco…and I’m not sorry that I’ve decided to go with Ron and Hermione…I’ll have far more fun…without you…”

Draco got angry…”No doubt…you probably wish you were marrying her yourself…Ginny…”he spat out…”You love her I know it..”

“Of course I love her but like I love Hermione…like a sister…don’t be an arse…Draco…”

Draco slammed out of the room…

Harry prepared to follow him…they had a loud and volatile relationship…there had always been rows and shouting but they had never let it get out of control…  
they always made up immediately…passionately…

The sound of a car horn made him hurry to finish packing and he ran outside…

Draco watched from the window upstairs…he hadn’t expected Harry to run off like that…

He hadn’t been as upset as he made out…he had only wanted Harry to sweetheart him a little…  
Show he was sorry Draco wasn’t going with him…  
He felt afraid…was Harry tired of him…   
He was sorry now for his outburst…  
He loved Harry with all his heart and soul…he didn’t want to lose him…  
He straightened his back…don’t be a wimp…Harry is yours…fight for him…  
It wasn’t very long before he had thought of the perfect solution…

He had been working on a charm to make you look like someone else…  
To negate the use of polyjuice potion which let’s face it, was foul and disgusting…  
He had had some success..he called it a glamour…people didn’t see you only a vision you projected…   
He practiced for an hour then went looking for the invitation to find out where the wedding was being held…

Some hours later he aparated within a short walking distance of the Burrow…  
It was easy enough to join the party in the marquee…

The place was filled with friends and family enjoying the food and drink…dancing to the music…

There were so many people no-one looked at him twice and he was able to circle the floor looking for Harry…  
He couldn’t see him at first then notice him in a quiet corner with Fleur and her sister…

Someone handed him a drink and began to talk as if he knew him…Draco carried on the conversation as if he knew the stranger too…

When he looked round Harry had moved…it took a few minutes to spot him again…

He had a weird meeting with Luna where she had seemed to recognise him…  
“Hello I didn’t think you were going to come…I’m glad you have…he misses you I think…”

Before Draco could answer she was called away…he looked after her in astonishment…could she see through his disguise…

He stepped outside wondering why he had come...

A hand grabbed him and he was swung around and kissed soundly by Harry …  
Draco melted into the kiss then pushed him away quite roughly…  
“You kissed me…you kissed me…you’re in a relationship and you kissed…me…”

“I kissed you Draco because I love you and I am in a relationship, with you…,idiot…,  
Quite a good disguise though…what is it?"

“Charm…glamour…”

“It’s very good….”

“It didn’t fool you…”

“Well of course not, we’ve spent ten years together and the eight years before that I was watching you're every move…”

Draco grinned…”Because you fancied me even then.”

Harry laughed “Because I wanted to see what your sneaky Slytherin hide was getting up to… Finite…!”

Draco was himself again…

“That’s better…I prefer the real you. Why did you come…?”

“This morning…I didn’t mean any of it, when you ran out I was afraid you were tired of me.”

“I was going to make up then Ron arrived…I was going to ring you but I left my phone behind…  
I know you didn’t mean what you said…I’m pleased you came…I like you being with me…”

“I like being with you too…”

“Even at a Weasley wedding…”

Draco grinned. “Yep even at a Weasley wedding…Come dance with me…?”

He took Harry’s hand and led him back inside onto the dance floor…they circled the floor wrapped in each others arms…swaying in time with the music…

Harry chattered away telling Draco about Ron’s awful driving…and the children’s complaining as to why they couldn’t just apparate like usual…

Draco watched Harry’s mouth as he talked wanting to kiss those lips…  
wanting to go home…apparate right into bed…so they could make up properly…

To one side Hermione was talking to Luna…

“How did Draco get here…I didn’t think he was coming…We brought Harry…”

“He’s been here ages…I talked to him earlier…Harry missed him, so he came…”


End file.
